Brian Mace
Brian Mace is Len's mirror twin who works for Colonel Stuart. He impersonates Len, by fooling Kit into working with him. Brian had stolen the Wing Knight Advent Deck, then became Kamen Rider Wing Knight, but only for a short period of time, until after defeating his boss Colonel Stuart. Brian took away the Onyx Advent Deck from David, and was able to use it and currently became Kamen Rider Onyx. History Brian was never actually evil, but decided that enough is enough after being nearly vented by his boss. Impersonation as Len to be added "Len's" Real Identity to be added Defeating David Stuart to be added as Kamen Rider Onyx to be added Personality to be added Forms In his first appearance, he assumed the form of Kamen Rider Wing Knight to imitate as Len. Later on, he became Kamen Rider Onyx after defeating David Stuart. - Onyx= Kamen Rider Onyx A black-colored version of Dragon Knight contracted to Dragblacker, Onyx possesses the same abilities and combat potential as the former; however, Onyx is relatively stronger than Dragon Knight, due to his Advent Cards having a higher AP. ;Advent Deck Like Dragon Knight, Onyx slots his cards on the dragon-like slot on his left arm called the Black Drag Visor. *'Attack Vent': Summons Dragblacker to directly attack his opponents. *'Sword Vent': Conjures a black dragon-designed broadsword. *'Strike Vent': Attaches a black dragon-like gauntlet on his right hand to shoot a burst of black flames assisted by Dragblacker. *'Guard Vent': Attaches black dragon-like guards on his arms. *'Final Vent': Summons Dragblacker for Onyx's Final Vent. It consists of Onyx jumping into the air to emit dark energy and then deliver a flying side kick with Dragblacker flying behind to boost the attack's power with its dark flame. Kaman Rider Onyx Deck.png|'Attack Vent' (AP: 6000): Summons Dragblacker Kaman Rider Onyx Sword Vent.png|'Sword Vent' (AP: 3000): Conjures Drag Saber Kaman Rider Onyx Strick Vent.png|'Strike Vent' (AP: 3000): Conjures Drag Claw Kaman Rider Onyx Guard Vent.png|'Guard Vent' (GP: 3000): Conjures Drag Shield Kaman Rider Onyx Final Vent.png|'Final Vent' (AP: 7000): Executes Dragon Rider Kick. Appearances: Dragon Knight Episode 2WORLD 1HEARTS }} Notes *In the series of Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight, it was not told that Len had a mirror twin in the show, but later on until it was revealed in the novel of Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight that Len did in fact had a mirror twin who was from Earth. *It was unknown of how Brian became Kamen Rider Onyx, after just using the Wing Knight Advent Deck. *Brian Mace is also the first Dragon Knight Character from the novel to have one of the forms that his mirror twin "Len" didn't use, this was also written by Mano Katsunari for the novel. *Like with Kit Taylor who was Kamen Rider Onyx for only a short period of time, Brian was also a "good" Kamen Rider, unlike with Dark Shinji who was the counterpart of Onyx, he was a villain in Kamen Rider Ryuki. *Like with Kit and Xaviax, Brian can also use the ability of two different Advent Decks to become any Kamen Rider. See Also *Len - Brian's mirror twin of Ventara. Category:Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight Category:Kamen Riders Category:Novel Riders Category:Heroes Category:Dragon Knight Riders